


Surreal

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Or really close siblings, Sibling Incest, Tumblr: otpprompts, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi wraps his arms around his brother’s smaller frame, pressing their bodies together in a somewhat tight hold that said <i>I’m here, I’m real, don’t fear</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surreal

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I'm just. I'm sorry. *runs away in tears*  
>   
>  From OTPprompts: Imagine Person A waking up from a terrible nightmare, completely terrified and shaking. Person B assures them it was only a dream before pulling A into their arms, lulling them to sleep. Moments later, A’s alarm clock goes off, waking them up. That’s when A remembers: Person B died years ago.

A loud scream pierces into the quiet night, disrupting the peace that settled in the Hamada household as Hiro thrashes on the bed with cold sweat coating his skin.

“ _N-nii-san!_ ”

He screams painfully followed by painful incoherent noises until he’s awoken by a strong shake and firm hands on his shoulder. His eyes are wide when they snap open and at first, it scares him how dark it is, how alone and cold it is—but then his eyes adjust to the near lack of light and he sees light, salvation and it slows down the thundering beats in his chest.

“Nii-san!”

The younger Hamada frantically whispers, nearly breathless as he let his shaky damp hands cup his brother’s cheeks. At first he was skeptical, scared that he was still in a dream and his hand would pass through soft skin and he’d watch Tadashi be consumed in flames turning to ash before his eyes but his hands touch warm skin, feeling a light stubble of hair growing and Hiro’s heart sings and stutters.

“Tadashi, you’re here.”

“Yeah,” Tadashi whispers, bringing his head down to press a chaste kiss on Hiro’s forehead, “I’m here, you’ve nothing to worry about. I’m here.”

“Yeah, yeah…you’re here.”

Hiro inhales deeply and wraps his arms around his brother’s neck as hot tears ran down his cheeks, “god—just—thank god you’re here. You’re alive—I-I don’t know—I don’t know what I’d—nii-san! N-nii-san…what- _what’s a life_ _without you_?”

Tadashi wraps his arms around his brother’s smaller frame, pressing their bodies together in a somewhat tight hold that said _I’m here, I’m real, don’t fear_. He presses soft fleeting kisses on Hiro’s skin, wherever his lips could touch as he whispered reassuring words into each kiss.

“It’s all right, Hiro. Don’t cry, I’m here. It’s just a bad dream, it’s not real and it’s gone now.”

Tadashi pulls away just enough so that they were face to face and looking at each other’s eyes. Hiro’s were still filled with tears, already a little puffy and raw—he’d been crying already before Tadashi brought him out from his nightmare.

He gives his brother a smile, warm, care, loving.

“I’m here, Hiro. And I won’t leave you, okay?”

Hiro nods with a hard sniff but doesn’t turn his gaze away in fear, fear that if he did, Tadashi would disappear. So he brings them closer again, his hold tighter this time to assure him that what he feels is physical, real and not made up, not a dream, not fleeting.

“I’m sorry.”

Tadashi whispers softly, solemnly as he runs a hand through Hiro’s messy hair and kisses his cheek absently.

“I shouldn’t have jumped into that fire—now you’re…I could’ve really died and left you. I’m sorry for doing this to you, Hiro…I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine…it’s _fine_. You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t…and you’re alive so…it’s really fine. This isn’t your fault.”

Tadashi grunts and rubs his nose on his brother’s chin, “I’m making my brother cry. It’s my fault.”

“You worry too much,” Hiro teases, feeling a bit better, lighter despite the dull constricting ache in his chest.

“I love you that’s why.”

Tadashi presses his lips to Hiro’s skin, lingering there for a while until he feels hands running through his hair and he looks up to see Hiro looking at him with a warm, loving smile. Tadashi grins, leaning back as he scooted up so their faces align and they stay like that for a moment, staring into each other, taking each other into memory.

Hiro inhales deeply watching Tadashi watch him. He doesn’t need to say it like Tadashi, those words of love and care. He isn’t the type to say those out loud but Tadashi was and he would say those whenever he could, however he could, be it loud or silent, Tadashi showered him with love. But Hiro is quiet, silent and it’s through his actions that his feelings get across and the great thing about Tadashi is that he can hear Hiro’s silent declarations of love.

Hiro leans forward to Tadashi, meeting their lips together and it’s soft, warm, loving and Hiro is addicted to this, to Tadashi and he just wants to breathe in this warmth, this feeling, this scent that is all too Tadashi—

Then it’s cold. Dark. Quiet. Noisy. Bright. Warm.

Hiro opens his eyes, wide and raw. His cheeks are itchy, swollen and red. His chest is constricted, heavy and hollow. He stares up into the plain ceiling as light enters through the window, illuminating the bare room. Reality slowly returns to him, hurting him, killing him little by little inside as he feels the unwelcomed heat of the sun—it’s hot, bright, unstoppable like fire—

“Tadashi…”

He sobs into the bright empty room as he remembers all too painfully—and he wonders briefly why he still remembers and why he still breathes—it’s been ten years since he’d last seen his brother, heard his brother, held his brother but it’s all too fresh, all too real and why, why does he breathe when there isn't anything worth living for anymore.


End file.
